The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
Electronic components using a ceramic material, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, or the like, include a ceramic body formed of the ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes mounted on surfaces of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among such electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor is manufactured by stacking cut sheets of paste for forming an internal electrode on which layers of a paste for forming a dielectric layer are disposed in a sheet method, a printing method, or the like, and sintering the stacked cut sheets of paste.
According to the related art, as a dielectric material used in a multilayer ceramic capacitor, or the like, a barium titanate (BaTiO3)-based dielectric material has been commonly used.
As various functions of devices used in fields requiring high degrees of reliability are digitalized and demand therefor is increased, high degrees of reliability are also required in multilayer ceramic electronic components.
Meanwhile, in accordance with the development of multilayer ceramic electronic components, methods of implementing high degrees of capacitance and high degrees of reliability characteristics is emerging as a significant consideration.